marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger
|gender = Female |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (10 episodes) |actor = Olivia Holt Rachel Ryals (young) |status = Alive}} Tandy Bowen is a street thief with the ability to emit light daggers, an ability she gained after being exposed to a explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse, the same night her father, Nathan Bowen, died. Her powers are connected to Tyrone Johnson, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography Early Life Tandy Bowen is the the daughter of Nathan Bowen and Melissa Bowen. Tandy was named after her father's . When Tandy was 9, Nathan was driving her home from ballet practice while frantically trying to warn Roxxon Gulf about an incoming storm threatening the stability of the oil rig he worked on in Lake Borgne. The rig suddenly exploded, distracting Nathan and causing him to collide with a large truck. The car fell off the road and into Lake Bornge. Nathan was killed on impact, leaving Bowen trapped in the car alone as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Amidst falling debris, a wave of energy imbued Bowen with superhuman powers relating to light. The bright light Bowen gave off instinctively drew Tyrone Johnson towards the car. Tyrone jumped into the lake shortly before the rig released the energy wave, and was given powers relating to shadow. Bowen's and Tyrone's powers worked together so Tyrone could pull Bowen out of the car, and the two children washed up safely on the beach.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light A Life of Crime Roxxon blamed Nathan for the destruction of the oil rig by portraying him as a rogue scientist who lost control of his experiments. Bowen and her mother Melissa Bowen were driven into desperate poverty as Roxxon seized their assets. Over the next decade, Bowen turned to a life of crime with her boyfriend Liam Walsh. Bowen would trick rich men into bringing her back to their place so she could drug them and she and Liam Walsh could steal their valuables. Cloak & Dagger ]] Bowen's powers would reawaken when she randomly ran into Tyrone Johnson at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Bowen to a nearby cemetery after realizing she stole his wallet. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing the shadows around Tyrone led Bowen to recognize him as the boy who pulled her out of her father's car. The next night, Bowen was cornered in an alleyway by Rick Cotton, who she robbed a few days earlier. When Rick tried to rape her, Bowen's powers formed a dagger of light in her hand that she used to stab Rick in the gut.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints On the Run Bowen realized she would need to leave town whether or not Rick survived his wounds. Liam brought her to Elmer, who could give her a new identity for a price. Bowen's mother, however, stole her money so she buy drugs with her boyfriend. After they stole the money they need from a wedding reception, Bowen broke up with Liam and drove off towards her new life. Liam was soon arrested by Brigid O'Reilly, the detective that was investigating the assault on Rick. Bowen hung up on Liam when he called her begging for help. Soon afterwards, however, Tyrone Johnson suddenly appeared in front of Bowen's car firing a gun. Bowen lost control of her car and crashed into a tree. After the crash, Bowen bluntly says that she hopes to never see him again. Still trying to avoid the cops, she ditches the car and boards a train and there she falls asleep. She enters a dream created by her hope perception use on Tyrone, where she finds a younger version of the latter, who wanted his brother to not steal a particular car radio with his friends. The dream jumps to a present day Tyrone, wanting to kill the cop that murdered his brother. The dream seems to always end up the same, with him on the run for murdering someone. It wasn't until Bowen pleads him to find a better way, and Tyrone ends up cuffing Connors. When she wakes up, Bowen decides to come clean with one officer, O'Reilly, about her situation, in exchange for protection. She heads back to her abandoned church, where she finds Tyrone, wanting to talk with her.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Getting Answers The two began to tell each other their own personal tragedies, believing that fate always keeps the two together. The conversation turns sour as their differing beliefs have Tyrone leave Tandy abruptly. She later heads to a pier, equipped with some heavy weights and jumps off to commit suicide, but quickly comes back up to the surface, noticing she willingly drew a light dagger. Tandy continues to visit her mother's trailer home and sees that she's still seeing Greg Pressfield. The latter tries to get to know Tandy better and accepts his attempts while also trying to get information out of him involving Roxxon at her home and at his office. She sees through Greg's mind using her hope perception and realizes that she does care for the two and when Melissa broke up with him, Tandy advised that she try again with him. When she came by to Greg's office at night, she saw him get assassinated and his office burn down. The next day she took out whatever evidence Greg had left in his safe in order to start clearing his father's name.Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/Response She begins to infiltrate Roxxon by being employed as an intern there, where she is able to get into a party where all the executives will be attending. She uses her hope perception on each one, noticing their similar motives to overthrow Peter Scarborough, the company's CEO. Tandy confronts Scarborough on a separate occasion and sees that his hopes are to profit off of those who have survived the oil rig explosion that happened 8 years ago, but decides not to kill him.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Tandy continues to find answers by being an intern for Mina Hess, the daughter of Ivan Hess, one of Nathan Bowen's colleagues under the name Liz. The two make their way to fix some pipelines with Tandy constantly asking about Mina's father and whether or not she can visit him. Mina catches onto her behavior and deduces that she is Nathan's daughter and leaves in frustration. Tandy finds Mina in a hospital wanting to apologize, but discovers that Ivan has been in a catatonic state after the oil rig exploded and offers to help him. She attempts to enter Ivan's mind, only to find it blocked out by some dark aura. Unable to do anything at the moment, she goes back home where she suddenly finds Tyrone as he starts to cry over a friend of his that had gotten killed.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors meet Ivan Hess's counsciousness]] After a brief grieving period, Tandy asks for Tyrone's help to enter Ivan Hess's consciousness, stating she cannot do so without his powers. He agrees and the two do get inside his mind and actually meet him there , who seems oblivious of his own life or his daughter. They find out that he is reliving the moment the oil rig explodes and it always resets. Inside the rig, the two fight off oil rig workers who have been affected by the first explosion, dubbed Terrors by Hess and find out through the latter that the only way for him to wake up is to close off the valves in the core room. Tandy discovers that her father is constantly calling Hess and uses this as an opportunity to talk with him, leaving her very distracted. Tyrone becomes worried and decides to leave, but she refuses as she still wants converse with Nathan. When he does come back shortly after, Tandy had been reliving Hess's memory for over two hundred times. He then states that he will remove the phone line every time, causing Tandy to act hostile and attack him. Tyrone pleads that he ask her father a question he doesn't know how to answer and she does by asking him who's in the back seat with him in the car. Her father says there's no one, causing her to tear up and accepts the reality of it. Tandy is able to revitalize Hess's memories and is willing to help them escape. They find out that the valves need to be closed by Hess himself and does so while the pair fend off the Terrors. They both exit his mind and Hess breaks out of his catatonic state.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Making A Move While visiting Ivan Hess, he tells her that her father hap kept other files exemplifying Roxxon's guilt which are located at a separate bank and is able to get her hands on them. Tandy decides to visit Tyrone Johnson's house while playfully teasing him. She meets the latter's parents, giving condolences on the day of their eldest son's death and leaves with the mother's Roxxon card, allowing her to enter the company's main office building. She manages to sneak her way without getting caught and removes all power within the building. Then, she tracks down Peter Scarborough and ties him up in an unfinished floor. Tandy states she has evidence that proves her father's innocence and is willing to use it, while Scarborough questions her if she truly knew what type of person Nathan Bowen was. He then suggests to buy it off her hands, but says that that's not what she came there for and leaves. Later that night. Tandy and her mother head to the gulf to light a sky lantern to honor Nathan, with Tyrone present out of respect. At some point, Tandy and Tyrone went inside Melissa's mind, projecting a simultaneous fear and memory, where they find the widowed mother looking at a theater screen of her and Nathan together. Tandy decides to cut through the screen and the two enter Tandy's old house where the real memory of Melissa and Nathan was shown. After accidentally pouring coffee all over some files, Tandy's father smacks Melissa and the two exit her mind. Shocked at what they've seen, they still light the lantern and let it float into the sky. Shortly after, she calls Scarborough and accepts the money and hides it away in an effigy in the church.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories The Hero's Regression After learning of her father's abusive nature, Tandy reverted back to her old lifestyle of robbery and drugs. She even used her newfound powers of Hope Absorption, including her friend Mina Hess, out of anger and frustration. Tandy went to bail out Liam Walsh, who was certain that she would've gotten out of town or moved on. She takes him back into her home and says that she wants to be together with him again and the two kiss. She enters Liam's hopes and is ready to take it away, but is interrupted when Tyrone Johnson unexpectedly appears there as well. Tandy is furious and with that directly goes to Tyrone only to be intercepted by Evita Fusilier, whom she accidentally touches. She proceeds to try to take away Evita's hopes, but the latter surprisingly stops her and she leaves. Her and Tyrone get into another arguement, with Tandy lashing out at his inability to face reality and the other exclaiming her almost sociopathic behavior and the two bitterly leave. She goes inside the abandoned church only to find Liam gone and most of Tandy's stuff, including the money inside of the effigy, stolen. Then, she heads back to her mother's house to try and talk about her father. She soon realizes that Peter Scarborough contracted someone to hunt down Tandy and her mother is held hostage.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker Massacre at Mardi Gras Personality As a child, Tandy Bowen was a lively, optimistic girl who loved her family unconditionally and they loved her too. She fostered a great love of ballet and wished to be a dancer. After the death of her father, Tandy Bowen's life had crumbled apart for her and her mother. With her mother turning to drugs to cope with the aftermath of Nathan's death and financial trouble, Tandy became pessimistic, emotionally distant and felt that the world owed her for her pain, which she uses as an excuse to steal. In addition, as a result of her having trouble dealing with her circumstances she turned to Xanax and developed an addiction. Due to her experience as a thief, she became a good liar as well except to Liam Walsh. Whenever she was faced with a problem, Bowen admits to solve it by running away and also cannot commit to relationships as she appears to be looking out mainly for herself. Bowen is very vengeful as she takes her frustrations out on the rest of the world by robbing others who she doesn't believe deserve what they have most often. She even commits to using her newfound powers on those who she believes are responsible for her current situation. After finding out Nathan was an abusive father, she had regressed back to her life of petty crime, seemingly ditching her pursuit of avenging him. It also left Tandy in a very depressed state, as she takes out her frustrations to anyone she meets with her Hope Absorption, even friends alike. Powers and Abilities Powers Lightforce Manipulation: Dagger has the ability to project and manipulate light. *'Lightforce Daggers': Dagger can generate light into dagger-like constructs. These daggers are powerful enough to cut through a steel safe and can be conjured at will. While in Ivan Hess' mindscape, Bowen developed the ability to maintain her dagger constructs without having to hold them, allowing her to utilize them as deadly projectiles against the Terrors.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters *'Hope Perception': Dagger can see the hopes and desires of an individual she touches, causing her hand to glow. **'Hope Absorption': Dagger managed to develop her power that allows her to destroy the hopes of others, absorbing them into herself. Upon stealing someone's hopes, it leaves them in a dark state of mind. *'Memory Perception': When linked to a person, alongside with Cloak, Dagger can view their memories.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Abilities *'Thief': Tandy Bowen is skilled in theft, specializing in pick-pocketing. She was able to lift Tyrone Johnson's wallet from his jacket pocket undetected before he realized it was missing. Tandy was later able to steal Adina Johnson's Roxxon card without her or Tyrone noticing. *'Expert Investigator': Bowen is very intelligent and an excellent investigator, as was able to she follow every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind the Roxxon Oil rig malfunction through a series of documents. *'Markswoman': After being stuck in the mindscape of Ivan Hess battling Terrors, Tandy became skilled in throwing her light daggers in combat. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Nathan Bowen † - Father *Melissa Bowen - Mother Allies *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Close Friend *Liam Walsh - Former Criminal Partner and Ex-Boyfriend *Elmer *Brigid O'Reilly *Greg Pressfield † *Mina Hess *Ivan Hess Enemies *Rick Cotton - Attempted Rapist and Attempted Victim *Gregory *Roxxon Corporation **Peter Scarborough **Ashlie - Attempted Killer *Terrors - Attempted Killers and Victims **Monseiur Flambé **Axey **Chainy *Evita Fusilier - Attempted Victim *Connors - Attempted Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dagger was a part of the urban team of superheroes Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. She is also a good friend of Natasha Romanoff. Behind the Scenes *Karine Mauffrey was a stunt double for Olivia Holt in the role of Dagger. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes